Avatar on Titan
by NatureHippie2102
Summary: Aang and his friends have lived peacefully inside the walls, but everything changes when the Titans break through the walls. When Aangs family is killed, not only does he discover he is the last airbender, but he is also able to bend all four elements
1. Chapter 1

"Aang dear, hand me the salt?" My mother asks me. I smile at her as I place the tiny glass bottle into her hands. I hear the door open and My father walks inside. His bald head and blue arrow tattoo shine in the sun.

"Dad!" I yell before jumping into his arms.

"Careful Aang, you almost knocked me over. How is my little airbender?" He says as he hugs me.

"Good. I've been practicing a lot and I think I'm ready"

"Ready for what?" He asks.

"For my tattoos"

He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"I don't think I've ever seen a boy so young get his tattoos."

"I'm twelve now dad, I'm ready"

He unwraps his arms puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I bet you are" He winks at me. My mother kisses my father's cheek and hands him a plate with dinner on it.

"Steak, my favourite. Thank you my love" He says before kissing her lips. I hear a knock on the door and I look out the window. My friend Katara and Sokka stand outside the doorway. My two best friends that are my age. Katara wears a white shirt with a light blue sweater and a dark blue skirt. She has long dark brown hair tied into a braid with hair loops on both sides of her head. Sokka wears a light brown muscle shirt and blue pants. His long-ish brown hair is tied back into a wolftail and the sides of his head are shaved.

"Its my friends, can I go play with them?" I ask my mother.

"Well, you did already eat dinner. Sure, go ahead" She replies. I quickly open the door and my friends greet my with smiles.

"The scouts returned, come on" Says Katara. The three of us run to the gate of the wall and see the scouts enter. I want to join the army one day, it would be awesome! I could destroy all the titans once and for all. No airbender has ever joined the army, mainly because my family and I are the only air benders left.

"Is it just me, or is there less people than who left?" A voice in the crowd says. Each scout looks beaten and injured. One man from the crowd falls to his knees in tears.

"Why didn't you save my son!?" The man yells to a scout. The scout kneels next to the man and pats his back.

"We did the best we could. The titans are just too strong"

"But they have a weak spot! Couldn't you save my son!?"

"Aang, Sokka, we should go. It looks like things are gonna get out of hand" Says Katara.

"Why do you say that?" Sokka asks.

"Things always get out of hand when parents discover that their child has died"

"Ok, let's go"

The three of us walk around until we find one of the military men.

"Oh hey kids" He says smiling. He holds a bear in his hand and I growl.

"What do you think you're doing?" I say. "What if something goes wrong and you're too drunk to stop it"

"Wrong? Like what?"

"Like a titan breaks through the wall!" I yell.

"Kid, a titan hasn't breaked in the walls in a hundred years. It'll be fine" He stutters. I get more frustrated until Katara grabs my shoulder and shakes her head. I sigh and nod back to her.

"Lets go, me and Sokka were only allowed to leave just to see the scouts return" Says Katara. I turn from the man and walk with my friends.

"Can you believe that guy? Drunk and not prepared in any way possible? What a joke" I say.

"I'd rather see the men drunk and calm than on their heels, freaking out." Says Sokka.

"Why do you say that?" I ask him.

"If they acted scared, that would mean a titan is coming."

I nod in agreement. We continue walking until we reach Katara and Sokkas house.

...

"Ready?" Dad asks me.

"Ready" I reply. He pulls his knife and cuts off all my hair until i'm completely bald. He then pulls out the needle and begins to draw the tattoo onto my head. After a few hours, arrows run along my entire body.

"Congratulations my son, you are officially an airbender master"

I give my parents both a hug. Suddenly, I hear a loud explosion come from the wall. I run outside and see a giant red hand holding the wall. A giant skinless head pops up and stares down at us.

"What..." I whisper. "What kind of titan is that?"

Another loud explosion comes from the wall, this time dust erupts from it. He kicked a hole in the wall... oh shit.

"TITANS!" A women screams.

I didn't even realize it but I'm running towards the walls. I bet a little bit of airbending will scare those titans! I pass Katara and Sokkas house and see them run to my direction.

"Aang stop!" Katara yells. She holds my arm tightly. "We need to find shelter. Those titans will kill you"

I look at her and nod.

"Nice tattoo" Says Sokka.

"No time for compliments, titans are in the city. Get your parents" Katara says. I nod and run back to my house. The sight I see once I near my home is horrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

I know most of you expect this to be another chapter, but its not. I want to let you guys know that I won't be updating any of my stories until June 26. With exams coming up I won't have time to write stories. Also, times when I was supposed to be doing homework, I would write Fanfictions instead and that REALLY affects my grades, so I need to take a break. Sorry. I hope you guys understand, but right now I really need to concentrate on school. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Hey, so I wanted to let you guys know that I changed the wall names. The walls the we're destroyed was wall water. They are heading to wall earth, then fire, then air. Also, I apologize for being later than expected to update. I feel really bad and hope you guys forgive me. Thats all. Peace and Love.

Peering over my house is a giant titan. Its giant smile sends chills down my body. It reaches a giant hand into my house. Maybe my parents aren't home, maybe they ran off. Maybe they are already in hiding. My body sweats with fear as the titan digs his hand around my home until it grabs both my parents in one grasp.

"No!" I yell. My brain is telling me to run, to fight! But my body isn't responding. The beast holds both my parents in one hand.

"Mom! Dad!" I shout.

"Aang!" My mother cries, reaching a hand to me. "We love you!"

"Aang! For this moment, you are too young. When you are older, promise me you will fight!" My father yells.

"Dad!"

"Promise!"

"I promise!"

Tears trickle down my face as my parents get consumed by the monster. It's over.

"NOOOO!" I scream as I sprint towards the titan. Suddenly, I feel a giant hand wrap around my body.

"Let go of me!" I yell. I feel my body being raised off the ground. The titan opens its mouth wide and Pulls me closer and closer.

Suddenly, the titan releases my body and I plummet to the ground. I land on a slanted building roof and roll onto the ground. The titan collapses in front of me and I see a burn mark on its neck. My neighbor ,who must've been the one who shot down the titan, runs to me. He is a short, old man but I've known him for a long time and he's definitely tougher than what meets the eye. His name is Iroh and his nephew lives with him. I heard that his nephew is the son to the Firelord ,who lives in the very ceneter of our walls. People say he was banished because he brought his family dishonor and the only way to repay it was to kill the element titan. A titan that is non existent.

"Are you ok young man?" He asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine. But my parents-"

"I know, I saw. Don't worry, just stick with me and you'll be ok"

He picks me up and puts me on his shoulders like a piggy back ride and he runs to the boat. Once we get there, he puts me down.

"Get on the boat and be safe."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yes, but I have to find my nephew"

And he runs off.

I push through the crowd and find my friends.

"Aang, are you ok?" Katara asks me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrug off her hand.

"I'm fine" I say. I refuse to make eye contact with her, or anyone.

"Aang, lets go" Says Sokka as The crowd moves onto the ship. Once we get on, we stand close together. I see Iroh his nephew, Zuko, walk onto the ship. He smiles at me and walks towards me.

"Hello again Aang" He says to me with a smile. Zuko glares at me with eyes of hate.

"So how's your hunt for the element titan?" I say jokingly and he growls.

"Shut up!" He yells.

"Whats the element titan?" Sokka asks to either break tension or just because he's stupid.

"The element titan is a titan that is able to bend all four elements" Katara answers.

"A titan that can bend all four elements? The titans are bad enough as it is without them being able to bend!"

"They also say that the element titan is actually a human that is able to turn into a titan-" Zuko says and Katara interrupts.

"Which is impossible"

Zuko just crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

"Be more respectful to your friends Zuko" Says Iroh.

"They are not my friends!" Zuko shouts. Iroh sighs.

"You children shouldn't be so loud, many people here are very stressed and upset about what just happened. It would be best if we all just remained quiet and honor the fallen."

"What's the point?" Says Zuko. "We're all going to die sooner or later. Titans always win"

We all sit in silence for a long time.

"I just realized something" Says Katara. "Aang, you're the last airbender"

"What? No" I say. "Thats impossible. There's probably more airbenders in the inner walls"

"Actually, no" Says Iroh. "You and your family were the last ones"

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I've had to travel through all the walls and back many times and each place had no airbenders. Even wall air has absolutely no benders whatsoever"

"No benders at all? Not even water benders?" Asks Katara.

"Bending the elements is a very rare gift nowadays. I'd say one out of thirty people are able to bend an element."

"Why so little?" Asks Sokka.

"Because most benders join the military, and die. Thats why most benders nowadays refuse to join and most of the military are non benders. I quit the military after my son...was killed by a titan."

"You were in the military?" I ask.

"Yes, In fact, I was a general"

"Really? Thats so cool" Says Katara.

"Not really. My job was very dangerous, I almost died quite a few times."

"Wow" I say.

Suddenly, I hear a strange banging sound come towards the wall. I stand on my tip toes and see a titan sprint at light speed towards the wall. Many soldiers shoot at it but it refuses to slow down. It rams right into the wall, nearly destroying it.

"No" I say. Suddenly, the beast just disappears into thin air.

"What the?" Says Katara.


End file.
